hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Providence Accord (Unit)
The Providence Unit are an intergalactic law-enforcement organization that makes use of many high-tech gadgets and weapons to protect Earth in the universe from various robot and enemies who tries to take over the world or conquer military bases. Providence started as Providence Knight before Providence Accord. History Main Timeline Providence was first established by the Founding Fathers in the 1882, also knows as First Order Of Providence Knight, Michael Joseph McGivney was one of the first members. They were created to fix "leaks" in the normal everyday world like enemies and for good of the unit. Operating in secret, the Providence took on anything too tough or weird for normal law enforcement to handle. Before Hendrix Linguistics Old days, Providence is a secret government organization that protects the general public from any enemy and dangerous threat. Their main adversary was a dictator, Rogue. Derrick was a member of the Providence in his youth and was ultimately the one who defeated Rogue. Most of the Providence eventually disbanded; however, a few of its members (like Derrick and his relatives) remain in a semi-active capacity. Derrick also took operation of hunting down Escobar and drug dealers too. Derrick is effectively, became a leader. Hendrix Underwood obtains the Cybernetics when is 18. Hendrix uses his experience as a Providence (along with various Providence gear and weapons) to aid Hendrix in various battles along the road. Before Hendrix Linguistics, it is revealed that the Providence have hunt down Klaus, but he escapes too many times. However, when a close relationship with the CIA And FBI for teaming up together, a truce was forged as a result of their relationship and was meant to put an end to years of fighting. Derrick and many others signed with the military, to partner together. Providence still has their goal to keep the enemy out of hands, as Derrick calls his agents when it's a crisis. The Providence's main base is located inside Calimonia, where the Weapons, Equipment, and gadgets are stored. There is also a base located within Fort Knox and the SNASA Space Needle and a map detailing the location of all the Providence bases in the USA revealing there is at least one per state. Derrick stated that there is one base built into every major military base in the country. Hendrix Linguistics Providence taking part in a lot of operations including taking down Stefan, who stole 4 Tanon. Hendrix and his team defeat him and his men. They also took down Klaus, as his death and R.D.M ended to war, as well as Lane dying to illness Providence wanted to hunt down Hendrix, as he is in danger of killing Cain, they chase him around the world but failed to hunt him down, until the truth is thought by Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins. As they ended the hunt of Hendrix Underwood Providence also has a big part, to take down William, Aiden, and Darius, Derrick always leads when he goes with his teammates, not alone anymore. After Hendrix Linguistics and Hendrix Field Days 3 years after Darius is destroyed, Providence is shut down, to make the building better with more prisons and more rooms for the future. Derrick decided to retire after his final mission. Hendrix work for Fennoy at his company to improve the Cybernetics and more tech for the new Providence Accord Since Providence Accord returned and opened again, as they are not doing well. Hendrix return as a leader with some new recruitments. They fought some enemies and defeated many to keep other cities safe. Linguistics Adventure Natalie works with his father, to join Providence. She forms a team with Providence agents and Corps, with Nathan's sister, Natalie. They fend off many operations around the world. They fend off the biggest threats with Corps help, because of Nathan. Years later, Hendrix retires in his 60s, to stop fighting crime and to spend time with his family. Sanders became the leader of Providence, as many years. After Linguistics Adventure And Linguistic Order Providence was shut down, when Hendrix is in the 70s. It took 4 years to make it better, as Providence already become Providence Unit, as it helped Hendrix, who died in his 80s. Devon Williams is the leader of the Providence Unit, he helps his team, including Hendrix's grandchildren. who become part of Providence, as Scarlet joins in to help the others, with his Cybernetics. Known Providence Agents Legislation Code Accords The Code Accords are a galactic legislation that is responsible for the ratification of the 'Galactic Code of Conduct'. The Code of Conduct, among other things, recognizes the authority of the Providence as the only law enforcement agency recognized by all signatories of the Milky Way Treaty, and outlines the rules of the 'Conqueror's Challenge'. Derrick Hawkins cited the Cord Accords when banishing Derrick from Providence Accord following his defeat by Hendrix Underwood. Conqueror's Challenge The Conqueror's Challenge can be issued by a member of one planetary civilization in order to challenge another for the rule of both worlds. The Conqueror's Challenge was created by dozens of worlds in cooperation after a bloody galactic war, then signed onto by hundreds more. The Galvan were among the first signatories. In a Conqueror's Challenge, ordinarily issued by the invading species, members of each species can choose a single warrior to represent them in battle. The winner of the battle then becomes the ruler of both planets, while the loser is banished from the invaded planet forever. The rules of the Conqueror's Challenge are outlined in the Galactic Code of Conduct and ratified by the 'Code Accords'. Bill Hassler was one of the most successful conquerors in the United States. dominating ten military and operation bases through his combat abilities alone. In the comic, before Season 2, he successfully defeated other military and conquered, and issued another challenge to Hendrix from Providence Accord. However, Hendrix defeated Hassler, who was subsequently banished from Providence. However, Hendrix did not become the ruler of his mothership after winning the challenge. Trivia * Providence built garbage trucks, station wagons and a riding lawnmower with weapons and gadgets like some the equipment that Doctor Hawkins has. * Providence is different from Defected Group, but both work in the same operations. * There are Providence arrest most the enemies who try to attack a threat, putting them into Linguistic Asylum * The Providence equivalent of Human Resources * Providence sends agents, as Derrick sends 3 to find out what's going on, as Hendrix has the Cybernetics * Providence used to be call, Providence Knight See Also Locations * Providence Headquarters * Providence's Academy Organization * Providence Knight (precursor to the Earth Plumbers) * Providence Defected Group (special faction) Equipment * Providence Suit * Providence Badge * Providence Ship Category:Providence Category:Groups Category:Allies Category:Heroes